Nitrogen Cannon
for letting me use his Bomb Tower unpixel.]]The Nitrogen Cannon is a tower. It shoots nitrogen grenades which don't pop bloons, but freeze them for the same time as a Ice Tower. As expected, it can't affect White Bloons or blimps. Stats. HP: Same as a Bomb Tower. .]] Resistances: Ice attacks (50% damage). Weaknesses: Water attacks (reduces the tower's fire rate by 10% for 3 seconds), fire attacks (150% damage). Range: 1/0 Dart Monkey. Attack speed: 1 shot each 2 seconds. Popping power: 50. Layers it freezes: 2. Blast radius: The same as a Bomb Tower. Camo detection: No. Can affect Lead Bloons: Yes. Can affect frozen Bloons: Rly? Cost: 850 on Medium. Path 1 Upgrades Bigger Grenades Bigger grenades contain more nitrogen gas, thus releasing more nitrogen and so covering a wider area. Cost: 400 on Medium. *Blast radius increased to 2/0 Mortar Tower. Water Squirt Adds a secondary cannon which splashes water at bloons. Wet bloons will be frozen for increased time by any freezing attack. Cost: 750 on Medium. *The squirt shoots at the speed of a 0/0 Ninja Monkey. *When a water splash hits a bloon, it'll do the same as Glue Splatter does. *Wet bloons will be frozen for 25% more time by freezing attacks. *The water on the bloon goes off after 8 seconds. *When a bloon is hit by multiple splashes, the time will stack. *Water squirt can affect blimps, but it'll only do something if you have a way to freeze blimps. Constant Water Jet Turns the squirt into a constant water jet. Now shoots ten times as fast! Also sometimes the water jet may be so intense it pops bloons. Cost: 1750 on Medium. *Shoots 10 times as fast. *Each water splash has a 2% chance of popping 1 layer of all the bloons it hits. *Water jets can damage blimps. Double Freeze Dual cannons give the tower the ability to attack multiple targets at once. Cost: 4225 on Medium. *Has 2x HP. *You can select targets for both cannons (example: "First" targeting for a cannon and "Strong" targeting for another). Blizzard One more cannon added, and extremely higher fire rate, for more ice power. Cost: 7500 on Medium. *One more cannon is added. It works the same as the second cannon. *Fire rate is increased to 1 shot each half second for each cannon. Path 2 Upgrades Ice Chunks The projectile is encased in ice which is utterly demolished into 10 chunks once the grenade explodes. The chunks will freeze bloons. Cost: 1000 on Medium. *The grenades now are encased in ice. *The chunks of ice will freeze 1 bloon which it touches for 40 seconds. Frostfire Flames The grenades are now on a mythical fire named "Frostfire". The fire can freeze bloons yet burn them at the same time. Costs: 1250 on Medium. *Bloons will also be on fire while frozen. They will take 0.5 pops for every second. *The grenades are now on a purple-ish fire. *The bloons will NOT be thawed when frozen by the fire, due to the fire being "Frostfire". Avalanche The cannon is now in a cloak of snow, waiting silently for prey which it can overwhelm with huge amounts of snow... Cost: 2000 on Medium *It is now in a cloak of snow. *Once the grenade explodes, snow will burst out with the ice chunks, slowing every unlucky bloon in a medium range. *Slowed bloons will have a icy tint of light blue to them. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers